


The Bastard isn't a Sinner

by FlyingDove



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Child Should Not Pay for Their Parent's Sins (Bastards), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Game of Thrones with Additional Countries, Game of Thrones with Additional Kingdoms, I'll update tags if needed, If I am Wrong About Anything Politely Help Me :), Kidnapping, King's Landing is it's Own Country Consisting of Every Place that is Mentioned in Game of Thrones, Reader is from King's Throne, Reader's Father is Besties with Ned Stark, Reader's Father is Better Than Robert Baratheon J/S, Save me Jon Snow, alternative universe, reader is a princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingDove/pseuds/FlyingDove
Summary: First GoT fanfic, so hopefully y'all like it.  So this is something I have been dreaming of for weeks so I have decided to turn it into a facfic!  The is an alternative universe, only because it's with more kingdoms and countries!Y/N= Your NameReader is a princess whose father is best friends since childhood with Ned Stark.  Your father wishes to visit so you are the only child that is willing to take the long journey to King's Landing and visit The North where the Starks rule over.  Once there you run into trouble and are saved by a gorgeous young man.  As you get to know him, things become interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

  "Bloody Hell!  Sebastian slow down!"  You shout as your horse runs through the thick woods just outside of House Stark.  "I swear Sebastian, if you don't let me off you will only be getting one apple!  I will not spoil you tonight!"  You shout pulling at your reigns.  Finally your horse stopped in it's tracks, but you realize to slowly the reason behind it.  You look up and see a bear standing not to far from you.  "Sebastian," you whisper, "please go."  The horse stands still, "Please I was only joking about the apple," you say kicking its sides.  The bear quickly notices you and slowly makes its way towards you.  You don't know why it's not running towards you, perhaps curiosity or perhaps it just wanted to look over its dinner.  "Oh Gods please don't let me die,"  you pray.  Your horse stands up, forcing you to the ground.  Now the bear runs towards you, great.  You stand up and start to run, you look back and see the bear slash it's gigantic claw against Sebastian's throat.  "NO!"  You cry out.  Before the bear can run at you though an arrow shoots into it.  

  It becomes dazed, but does not stop coming towards you.  You cry out as another arrow shoots into it.  Again just dazed until finally a third and final arrow shoots into it and it falls to the ground.  Ignoring the eight foot bear your run right passed it and towards your horse who was bleeding out.  He was making Gods awful noises and their was nothing you could do to help him.  You wrap your body around his waist and cried into him.  "I have to kill him.  I must put him out of his misery," a voice says from behind you.  You look up, a young man with curly black hair is looking at your with sad eyes.  You nod your head and bury your face into Sebastian's chest as he finally dies.  The young man helps you up.  You don't know him, but it doesn't stop you from burying your face into his chest and crying.  You have had Sebastian since you were little girl.  He went everywhere with you, even to the Gods awful country, King's Landing!

  "I am terribly sorry," he says awkwardly patting your back.  You wipe your eyes and look at him, "It's alright.  He would have suffered."  "I can bring you where you need to go.  If you have nobody has," he offers with a genuine smile.  "I am not far," you tell him, "I am going back to House Stark."  The young man tilts his head, "House Stark?  What business do you have there?"  "I am visiting with my father, King Barge.  I am terribly sorry for not introducing myself, you must understand it was because of this circumstance.  I am Princess Y/N," you curtsy, sniffling away your tears.  The young man has a look of shock on his face before he quickly falls to a knee, "My sincerest apologies princess.  I had no idea.  I am Jon Snow.  I can take you to House Stark," he offers.  "I will gladly accept," you say.  

  Jon Snow helps you onto his horse.  "Thank you Lord Snow," you say as you wrap your arms around his waist.  "I am no Lord, princess," he tells you as you begin your travel back to your father.

..............

  "Y/N!"  Your father calls out as you reach passed the gates into House Stark.  Jon Snow helps you off of his horse and you run into your father's arms.  "What is wrong?"  He asks you.  "Sebastian is dead!"  You cry.  "What happened?  How?"  He asks running his hand through your hair.  "A bear slit his throat and I would have died if it weren't for Lord Jon Snow!  He saved me!"  You tell your father ushering Jon Snow towards you, "Is this true?"  Your father asks.  "I did what any person would do, your highness," Jon Snow replies.  "He put Sebastian out of his misery too," you tell him.  "Many thanks Lord Snow," your father says shaking his hand.  Jon Snow looks back at Ned Stark and his family who are lined up in a row, "Just Jon Snow, your highness."  Jon bows before hastily heading off.

  "Who is that boy?"  Your father asks Ned.  "He is Ned's bastard," Ned's wife Catelyn says through gritted teeth.  You look at your father in confusion, "Bastard?"  "Oh Ned!  This country still claims their bastards?"  Your father says.  "Of course," Ned says.  "Lord Stark?"  You ask.  "Yes, princess."  "Why do you call Jon Snow a bastard?  That is a word you use to describe an asshole is it not?"  You ask confused.  You have never heard someone take ownership over a bastard, or an asshole as you're used to hearing it said.  "Daughter, a bastard in King's Landing is a child through an illegitimate relationship," your father tries to explain.  "Illegitimate relationship?"  You ask.  "Yes, Ned was with another woman while married to Catelyn, the other woman had Jon Snow, and Ned took the baby in.  They call these children bastards," your father explains again, secretly glaring at Lady Catelyn.  

  Your father had a strong distaste for Lady Stark, only you knew of this.  He blames her for Ned not moving to King's Throne with him when they you were young men.  "May I speak freely Lord Stark?"  You say.  "Of course princess," he says.  "I have two younger brothers who in this country would be labeled as "bastards," but you see in my country they bare my last name, Fleck.  Because the children are not punished for the sins of theirs parent's.  It is a much more fair rule than what this country has.  My mother loves them as if they were their own.  Do you not love Jon Snow as if he were your own Lady Stark?"  You ask her.  She shifts uneasily in her spot, "I apologize Princess Y/N, but I do believe I am needed in the kitchen," she excuses herself.

  Your father smacks his hands together, "Alright Ned enough talk of children.  Show me around your lovely home!"  "Of course King Barge," Ned says.  "Nonesense Ned.  Barge is good for a grand friend like you," your father walks over towards you quickly, "make friends with the Stark children.  Ned talks highly of them.  And behave child."  "Of course father," you say before he heads off.  

  You walk towards the children who were still standing in line.  The youngest girl was shoving her younger brother, "Hello," you greet the young girl.  "Hello princess," she says.  "Curtsy Arya!"  The eldest daughter says.  The girl called Arya does a half ass curtsy and you can't help but laugh, "It's alright I hate curtsying too," you admit.  "Do you like swords?"  She asks you.  "Absolutely!  Father has a sword fighter who trains me," you tell her.  "That is so cool!  Mother won't let me do anything like that!  I have to be a proper lady," she sighs before running away.  You laugh as you watch her run away.  

  "Hello princess," the eldest daughter curtsys.  You curtsy back, "Hello."  "I am Lady Sansa," she says smiling.  She is very beautiful girl, you envy her orange hair.  It was long and beautiful.  "I must finish my embroidering princess, but perhaps after I could show you around," Sansa says.  "I would love that Lady Sansa," you say.  Sansa leaves you with the three boys.  You learn the oldest is Robb, he is quite handsome, but not as handsome as Jon Snow.  The other two were little ones.  They were fun to talk to.  Robb tries talking to you, but you're more into the idea of exploring this land.  "Do you have any hot springs?"  You ask unsure if it's only a thing King's Throne has.  "Yes, I believe so.  Through the woods over there," he says pointing in the direction of Jon Snow. 

  You catch the young man staring at you and he quickly looks away.  "Thank you Lord Stark," you say as you walk towards Jon Snow.  "Would you like me to come with you?"  Robb calls from behind you.  "No thank you Lord Stark," you shout.  You would rather have Jon Snow lead you, you say to yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

  "Jon Snow?"  You call out to him, he's practicing sword fighting with an older gentleman.  He looks towards you and it leaves room for an attack against him.  The older man hits Jon Snow with his wooden sword, "Dammnit!"  Jon swears as he drops his wooden sword.  "Never look away from an opponent bastard.  If that were a real sword you'd be dead," the man says before both him and Jon are bowing to you.  "Princess," the man says before leaving you and Jon.  "I am sorry Jon Snow, I did not mean to distract you," you apologize looking at his reddened arm.  "It's fine," he says in almost a whisper.  "Are you used to that?"  You ask him.  "Used to what princess?"  He asks.  "Being called bastard," you say.  He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck.  You watch the sweat drip down his forehead and blush as he notices you staring.  "About as used to it as you are to being call princess," he tells you.

  "Is there anything I can help you with?"  He asks.  "I was just curious if you're home happens to have a hot springs?  We have them all over my country and I thought a nice dip in one would warm me up a bit," you smile kindly at him.  Jon Snow was tall, built and very gorgeous.  The few times you have seen him smile it melted your heart.  He was quieter than his siblings, had a more hidden demeanor.  He liked to stay behind the scenes, he disappeared more than a few times, and you have only been there less than a half a day.  "Perhaps my brother, Robb, could show you," he offers.  "Oh," you say hiding the hurt, "it looks like he is busy though."  Robb was just settling on one of his horses, along with Ned Stark and your father.  "Are they going hunting?"  You ask.  "Looks like it," Jon replied.  "Well I supposed I shall go exploring myself!  I have always been fond of exploring, but perhaps their will be no bears this time," you laugh to yourself more than anything.

  Jon stops you before you can get to far.  "Princess I will escort you," he bows.  "I don't want you escorting me if you wish not to.  I do not want to be a burden," you tell him a little more sour then intended, but hopefully he didn't notice.  "Shall we take a horse?  I believe the hot spring is far and deep inside the forest," Jon says.  "If you think we need horses," you say.  Jon runs off to the horse stable to fetch you both horses.  Meanwhile you inch closer to the forest.  You inhale the smell of the crisp air, it was not too cold that you needed a fur coat, but as well it was not too hot that the hot springs would be a terrible idea.  You hear the bustle of bushes as tiny animals makes their way home before it gets too dark.

  Jon Snow returns with a single horse, black with white circles around its eyes.  "Felp was the only horse left in the stable," he explains, "I hope you do not mind sharing."  "Of course not," you say petting the horse.  Jon helps you on the horse carefully.  You wrap your arms around his waist and lay your head against his back.  You could feel him tense up, "Are you alright?"  "I am fine," he says grabbing your hands with his free one, "just hold onto me tightly."  The horse starts going fast, you feel the wind whipping your face and your hair flies everywhere.  You soon make your way to a clearing and Jon is slowing Felp down.  You dare to peek over his shoulder, it was beautiful.  You spotted the hot spring, surrounded by beautiful flowers that only grow in King's Landing.  You remind yourself to pick a couple for your mother before you leave.  

  Jon helps you down and you run towards the hot spring.  You bend down and inhale the beautiful aroma of the flower, "It smells lovely!"  "Does your country not grow these?"  Jon asks.  "Oh no!  Your countries the only one that grows them," you pick a purple one, "so many different colors for them."  Jon plucks the one from your hand, "May I?"  He asks hovering it in front of you.  "Of course," you try hiding your blush as he pushes your hair behind your ear and places the flower in it.  "Beautiful," he whispers.  "Do you ever come here?"  You ask him taking a shoe off.  "Not really," he replies, "Lady Stark likes coming here.  I like to avoid her as much as she likes to avoid me."  You could see the sadness in his eyes as he speaks of her.  "I am sorry Jon Snow," you say rubbing your hand on his arm, you could see blush creeping into his cheeks.

  You turn around, "Can you help me?"  Moving your hair to the side you allow him access to the back of your gown.  "Are you...are you wanting it off?"  He stutters.  "Yes, I can not go in fully clothed," you giggle, "oh don't worry!  I have a petticoat on underneath!  It's just you and me anyways."  Jon fumbles with the laces of your dress, you could feel his nervousness.  He finally undoes you dress and you slide it off.  Underneath you were wearing a long, black, loose fitted petticoat.  It was breezy and you could feel the breeze underneath.  You pulled your stockings off and pinned your hair up.  "Are you coming in?"  You asked clutching onto a boulder as you slowly made your way in without slipping.  "I should stand guard," he responds hesitantly not looking at you.  You laugh, "Stand guard?  From what?  I doubt their will be another bear and we're in your area Jon Snow.  I highly doubt their will be any enemies sneaking up on us out here."  

  "I guess," he says, "it will be getting dark soon though."  "That's fine," you say, "we'll just stay here for a little bit.  It's nice and comfortable."  Jon slowly takes of his top.  You do everything in your power not to drool over him.  The way he took of his top was like in slow motion.  His skin looked so smooth, he muscles flexed as he removed as he pushed his arms above his head.  You blushed looking away as he removed his trousers.  You're not sure what he had on underneath, but he was quickly in the water with you a minute later.  

  You rest your head back against the rock and close your eyes, it was calming and nice to get away from everyone.  You took a quick peak at Jon Snow, well almost everyone.  Their was a bush rustling a couple feet away from the hot springs, "The animals are very busy today," you say moving to the opposite end to try and see the animal.  A white dog slowly made its way out of the bush, you would not have cared if it did not have red eyes.  "Jon!"  You screamed pushing your body towards him.  The white dog moved closer, body close to the ground like it was ready to pounce.  It looked from Jon Snow to you and started growling, "What do we do?"  You asked panicking.  You grabbed his arms, wrapping your body into his arms.  He held you, "It's alright," he started chuckling.  You looked up at him, confusion plastered on your face.  "Ghost sit," Jon Snow demanded.

  The white dog sat down and tilted its head at Jon.  "Lay down," he demanded again, the dog obeyed.  "What the seven hells?"  You shouted splashing the water everywhere as you jump up.  "He's my dire wolf," Jon explains.  "Dire wolf?  Those exist?"  You ask keeping an eye of the wolf.  "Yes," he says standing up, "he won't hurt you.  I promise.  I wouldn't let anything hurt you princess."  You look up at him, little water droplets are falling from his bangs, hiding his eyes.  You reach up and push his hair away from his face, "You promise?"  You ask him inching closer to him.  "I promise," he says leaning down towards you, his hands on your cheeks.  Your breath catches in your throat as you could feel his breath on your lips.

  "Princess!  Princess!"  A voice shouts interrupting the moment.  Jon Snow quickly moves away from you and jumps out of the hot springs.  He pulls his trousers and top on and quickly pulls you out of the water.  He hands you your gown and you pull it over yourself.  "Princess you father has been searching for you," one of your guards says as he makes his way towards you and Jon.  "Tell him I am coming," you say trying to look at Jon, but he wont' look at you.  "I rode with Jon Snow," you tell him hoping he'll want you to ride with him again.  "Perhaps you can ride back with your guard," Jon mutters.  "Oh, alright," you say biting back the pain once again.  "Farewell Jon Snow," you say, "perhaps I will see you at the banquet."

  You look behind you as you ride off with the guard, he was standing still with his dire wolf.  You could not understand why he continues to do that, make you seem like he wants you, but then pushes you aside.  Perhaps tonight at the feast you will ask him, you need to know.


	3. Chapter 3

  You wore a pretty blue down with a lace wrap and your favorite pair of black heeled boots.  You waited for your father in Sansa's room, you watched her gush over the jewelry you gave her.  She talked of how much Prince Joffrey would love her in the pink necklace, you tried tuning it out.  She was sweet, but very naive.  You wish you could spend more time with Arya, but she was such a trouble maker, she was constantly confined to her room as punishment.  "Princess?"  Sansa interrupted your thoughts.  "Yes Lady Sansa?"  You gave her a kind smile.  "Are you alright?  You seem a bit distracted," she asked you.  

  Something was distracting you, a curly, black haired young man named Jon Snow.  You couldn't figure out his feelings towards you, Seven Hells!  You just wanted to know, but obviously you weren't going to tell Sansa that.  "Oh nothing, I suppose I am just missing my home," it wasn't an entire lie.  You miss the warmth and colorful charm that your home had.  You also missed your mother and siblings terribly bad.  "What's your home like?  Your country is it different than King's Landing?"  Sansa asked.  

  "King's Throne is a beautiful country.  We have such a grand color spectrum!  It is so much more colorful than here, no offense.  It's so many shades of each color and I miss it terribly!  It's also very warm during this time of year, the animals are all out running around.  My brothers and sisters, at this time, will be visiting the apple acres that aren't too far from our castle.  We go every summer.  We take a carriage, bring a picnic and we just have fun picking fresh apples and running around barefooted," you laugh with reminiscence.  "It's sounds lovely, princess," Sansa says placing her hand on top of yours.  You smile looking down at her kind comforting, "Call me Y/N please," you tell her.

  "Sansa!"  You recognize Arya's voice.  Sansa rolls her eyes in annoyance, "What is it Arya?  The princess is here, please do not embarrass this family."  Arya kicks open Sansa's door, "Mother said you told her I was fighting again!  You are a liar!"  Arya throws a pot at Sansa, missing her and nearly hitting you.  "Arya!"  Sansa shouts jumping up to make sure you were alright.  "I am sorry!  I didn't mean..." Arya is interrupted by your father and Ned Stark.  "What in Seven Hells is going on?"  Ned asks.  "Arya threw a pot and nearly hit the princess!"  Sansa shouted.  Ned glared at Arya before bowing before you, "Princess I apologize sincerely for my daughter's actions."  "It is alright Lord Stark.  It was merely a sibling feud, Heavens knows how many times I have nearly killed another person due to trying to kill my siblings," you laugh, "it is alright."

  "Children are children.  It's alright Ned, she did not get hurt, she's a tough one," your father says patting Ned's shoulder.  Your father winks at you playfully, "Are you all hungry?  I know I am!  It's about time we enjoy this feast, let us not have this dampen our moods!  Get some ale in you all and you'll be fine."  "Father does not let us drink," Arya says.  "It's a special feast though, perhaps this can be an exception?"  He looks at Ned for approval.  "Yes, but only one cup!  I swear to the heavens if any of you get drunk you will punished!"  Ned tells them.  "Come, let us go," you grab Sansa and Arya's hands and lead them to the feast.

  "You can sit by me princess...Y/N," Sansa beams.  "Thank you, I would be honored," you sit down next to Sansa.  Next to you in the last chair you hoped Jon Snow would sit, but Robb ended up sitting there instead.  You looked down the table, Robb, you, Sansa, Arya, your father, Lord Stark, Lady Stark, Bran and Rickon.  There were no more empty chairs.  "Where is your brother?"  You asked Robb.  "Jon?  Mother doesn't allow him to sit with us," he replies, "why?"  "Just wondering," you say saddened.  "I hope I can be even better company than Jon Snow," he says placing his hand on yours ever so gently.  You smile trying to be polite, "We will see."  You scan the group of people that were not sitting down to eat looking for an oh so familiar face.  You spot him sitting down next to a grizzly looking man and a woman with breasts that looked ready to pop out of her dress.

  You tried catching his eye, but he continued to stare into his cup of ale constantly.  You could not imagine what it would feel like not being allowed to sit with your family and forced to suck in your pride and sit with people who weren't your family.  It must be dishonoring and disheartening.  After most mouths were fed, music started to play and people started dancing, mostly drunks.  "Would you care to dance princess?"  Robb asked you.  "Oh no thank you.  I am not much of a dancer," you apologize.  You drink up your cup of wine and ask for more, "It's rather bitter," Sansa whispers in your ear.  She's fumbling with her words, "How many cups have you had?  It's should not be bitter," you tell her.  "Only two and half, don't tell father," she giggles.  You snag her cup from her hand and inhale, "Sansa!  This isn't wine, it's ale!  You've been drinking ale," you tell her, "of course it's bitter.  Did you not ask for wine?"  

  "I asked for liquor," she giggles more.  "Oh Sansa, you're drunk," you say looking over at Ned who was busy talking to your father.  "Your drunk," she spits.  "We need to get you into bed," you stand up and walk over to Ned and your father.  "Sansa is going to show me a necklace Prince Joffrey brought her last time they came.  If you don't mind if we excuse ourselves for a bit," you tell them.  "Of course not princess," he says.  Your father nods and you head back to Sansa, "Let us go."  You grab her under her arm and hold onto her tightly.  You slowly make your way out of the building and into the fresh outdoors.  As soon as you step outside, Sansa vomits.  "Oh dear," you wait for her to stop and pull her into an alleyway and sit her down away from any ones sights.

  You pull her hair back and let her vomit, "I'm sorry," she cries.  "It's alright Sansa," you rub her back.  "Please don't tell my father Y/N," she begs.  "I won't, it's ohkay.  I remember my first time I got drunk.  It was with my older cousin," you tell her, "I felt miserable the next day and so will you.  I suggest faking ill from the food or something."  She spits the last of the vomit out of her mouth, "I want to go sleep," she cries.  "Shh, it's ohkay.  I'll bring you back to your room," you stand up and put her arm around you.  "What's going on?"  Jon Snow stood at the end of the alley.  "Nothing," you say trying to hide a drunken Sansa.  "Is she drunk?"  He asks.  "Please don't tell your father, I promised her I wouldn't let him find out," you beg.  "Jon," Sansa laughs, "I am drunk like you!"  "Sansa you're the only drunk one," you tell her.  "He drinks!  ALOT!  He drinks," she laughs again before throwing up. 

  "Let me help you get her in bed," he sighs.  "Thank you," you say.  

...........

  With Jon's help you manage to finally get Sansa to her room and in bed.  "I love you," she mumbles stroking your face.  "Go to sleep Sansa," you say putting her arm down and tucking it under the blanket.  You leave her room and head back outside, "Thank you for helping," you say keeping your eyes to the ground.  "Of course princess, I only apologize you had to cut your time with my brother short," he says.  "What?"  You ask confused.  "I am going to head to bed," he says turning around.  You grab his arm and spin him back facing you, "What do you mean cut time with your brother short?"  You ask.  "I saw how cozy you two were getting.  His hand on yours, you laughing at everything he said," he says.  

  "I was being kind," you tell him upset, "I am a princess!  I am not supposed to deny one's innocent advances.  Especially a Lord's."  "Like with me in the hot springs?  Is that the only reason you allowed me so close?  You're not supposed to deny an innocent advance?  I don't care if you tell me to get lost.  I am a bastard I am used to it.  You don't need to appease me," he shouts.  "I don't care if you're a bastard Jon Snow!  Do you know what that means in my country?  Nothing!  My brother was born from another woman, but he is still my brother and I love him like that!  He is still a prince, he has my last name and my mother loves him just like my father!  I don't care what your label is here!  You've been avoiding me!  That's the only thing I care about!  I don't want you pretending you like me because I am a princess.  If you don't like me then leave it at that," you shout back, your hands shaking.

  Jon Snow pulls you into his arms and places his lips on you.  He quickly pulls back and his face is full of regret, "I shouldn't have done that.  I apologize, I don't know what overcame me," he apologizes.  You shut him up by kissing him back.  You wrap your arms around him and pull him closer.  He pushes you against the wall and pins your hands above your head, "Jon," you moan as he kisses your neck, "we can't here."  "I understand if you don't want anyone know you were with me.  I'll keep it a secret and we can find somewhere secret," he says in between nibbles on your neck.  You push against his chest stopping him and making him look at you, "I am not ashamed if I am to be with you Jon Snow.  I want to find somewhere else because I am not for having sex in front of people," you tell him pointing to the people stumbling through the night.

  "I don't care if the entire King's Landing knows I have been with you.  Like I said I am not ashamed of who you are as long as you want to be with me," you say placing a hand on his cheek.  "I want to be with you Y/N.  I want to be with you," he kisses your hand, "I know where we can go." 


End file.
